


Gentle Boy

by waitforit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Mother-Son Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforit/pseuds/waitforit
Summary: Luke and Leia were very different in many ways. Padme was still getting used to this fact. A happy AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the Family Feels train! All aboard

She shouldn't worry so much, Padme reminded herself. No one else did, and it was a little silly for the mother of two healthy, happy children to be peering in at her oldest child as he slept, wondering if she should be more worried than she already was.

She watched his eyelids flutter in his sleep, sucking his thumb gently. Everything Luke did was gentle.

'You're so small.'

It had once been a thought filled with wonderment and glee, as she scooped her baby boy up with tender hands, and slipped him in and out of powder blue outfits like a well-behaved doll. He'd been a delightful little bundle of smiles - he still was in fact.

But it had become a thought laced with anxiety and worrisome questions for Padme.

'Is this normal?'

'He's safe, right?'

Luke spent most of his days snuggled asleep into his teddy bear, gently snuffling the day away. She'd heard that if you had the sort of kid that fell asleep and stayed asleep you were the world's luckiest parent. Luke was well behaved. Luke was quiet. Luke fell asleep if you left him to his own devices for too long. And she would have thought that was normal and wonderful if his sister hadn't behaved with much more...spirit.

Leia moved like a hurricane on tiny, shaky legs, leaving household destruction in her wake- as much as a small toddler could manage to at least. She toppled chairs and found ways over (or through) any obstacle she came across. Leia left her poor, big brother behind, sleeping in the dust. She could throw an expert tantrum and did on a regular basis. Luke was a calm boy who would sooner quietly pick flowers than follow his sister as she climbed like a Nubian monkey over anything taller than she was. Luke cried at loud sounds and all the normal cuts and bumps that small children are subject to, where Leia scrambled eagerly to the next injury, with a collection of battle scars gracing her small knees.

'You're so small.'

She watched his chest rise and fall, barely visible to her. For a single panicked moment, she wondered if her eyes were deceiving her and stretched over the edge of his crib to place a gentle hand on his chest and wait for the reassurance that her son was still breathing.

She let the breath she hadn't realized she was holding out, surprising herself with how relieved she was. Of course, he was fine. He and Leia were simply different. It had to be the answer. Luke simply wasn't the same as his rowdy twin. Was it really so bad if he wanted to sit in the flower patch and watch the clouds go by as Leia struggled out of Padme's grasp to stomp happily in the muddiest thing she could find?

Perhaps not.

She smiled and leaned against the crib to laugh gently as Luke opened his eyes. Blue, like his father's, though lighter in shade and more timid. Padme let him wrap his chubby hands around her finger as he gave her a grin.

"You're here to stay." She said aloud. 

She'd make sure of it.


End file.
